Le plus beau jour
by The Magic Mushroom
Summary: Quel est le plus beau jour de la vie de Levy MacGarden ? - Extrait : "(...) rien ne saurait égaler cette journée. Parce-qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble, et qu'aujourd'hui leur union serait scellée pour toujours, dans l'immense cathédrale de Magnolia." En lien avec mon premier O.S : La Princesse et le Dragon.


_Le plus beau jour_

Elle s'avançait lentement, ralentie par le poids de sa longue robe blanche qui lui allait à merveille et aveuglée à moitié par ce voile transparent qui cachait son visage fin. Cependant, elle le voyait. Mais il était si loin ! Elle avait l'impression de devoir marcher des kilomètres et des kilomètres avant de pouvoir l'atteindre.

Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle se serait déjà jetée dans ses bras pour le couvrir de mille baisers.

Mais elle ne devait pas briser ce moment magique qui resterait gravé dans sa mémoire à tout jamais, cet instant unique qu'on ne vivait sans doute qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.

Alors, elle continuait à marcher le long de ce tapis de soie jusqu'à pouvoir contempler son visage dans ses moindres détails. Qu'il était beau dans ce costume choisi par ses soins ! Il avait l'air élégant, sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie. Son petit air renfrogné ne le quittait toujours pas, mais au sourire qu'il affichait, elle devinait qu'il était tout aussi heureux qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait être plus comblée par cette marque de joie qu'elle était sans doute la seule à pouvoir percevoir aussi fortement.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en se souvenant de tout ce qu'ils avaient dû traverser pour en arriver là. Les violentes batailles qui étaient le lot quotidien d'un mage ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi dangereuses qu'au moment où elle s'était rendue compte à quel point elle l'aimait.

Risquer sa vie à chaque instant ne l'avait jamais dérangée jusqu'au jour où il avait failli rejoindre leurs amis dans l'au-delà. C'est là qu'elle avait pris conscience qu'elle ne pourrait plus le laisser partir. Plus jamais revivre ce sentiment à mi-chemin entre la peur absolue et le désespoir terrifiant, qui vous prenait à la gorge lorsque vous voyez l'homme que vous aimez profondément dans un état si horrifiant. Jamais.

C'est pour ça qu'elle s'était lancée dès qu'il avait été parfaitement rétabli. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Son amour et sa peur la dévoraient de l'intérieur.

C'était l'amour qui avait gagné.

Elle devait avouer que la tête qu'il avait faite lorsqu'elle lui avait déclaré ses sentiments était à mourir de rire. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Elle avait trouvé le rougissement sur ses pommettes absolument adorable. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'énerve. Et là, c'était elle qui n'avait plus rien compris.

- T'as pas le droit ! lui avait-il dit en frappant violemment le mur en pierre de la guilde.

Elle l'avait regardé, les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte sous l'étonnement. Les larmes avaient commencé à poindre aux coins de ses yeux, et sa lèvre inférieur s'était mise à trembler. Elle s'apprêtait à s'enfuir quand il avait rajouté :

- C'était moi qui devait te le dire en premier !

Elle avait hoqueté, encore plus surprise. Quand il avait vu qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer, il avait bégayé, sans comprendre. Puis il avait fini par la prendre dans ses bras, alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots. Il l'avait bercé comme une enfant, serrant son corps frêle dans ses bras musclés, lui chuchotant encore et encore combien il l'aimait.

Ce jour-là aurait pu être le plus beau de tous. Le jour où il avait demandé sa main aussi. Oui, ils auraient pu. Seulement, rien ne saurait égaler cette journée. Parce-qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble, et qu'aujourd'hui leur union serait scellée pour toujours, dans l'immense cathédrale de Magnolia.

Elle atteignit enfin l'extrémité du tapis rouge ; c'était Mirajane qui avait choisi la couleur, à l'image de leur amour fusionnel.

Elle était juste en face de celui qu'elle aimait autant qu'il était possible d'aimer. Ses yeux brillaient, et elle n'aurait su dire, cette fois-ci, si c'était de bonheur ou d'appréhension. Même si elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à avoir peur.

Le maître de la guilde avait insisté pour leur servir de prêtre. Une demande qu'ils n'avaient pas pu refuser en voyant dans ses yeux que c'était quelque-chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Unir deux de ses enfants après en avoir perdu également deux... c'était sûrement la seule manière pour lui de raviver le mince espoir qu'il avait d'être encore utile à la guilde. Malgré le mots compatissants et réconfortants de tous les mages, il restait persuadé que tout était de sa faute.

Malheureusement, elle pouvait difficilement démentir. C'était de leur faute à tous.

Erza s'approcha d'eux, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle l'avait choisi pour être sa demoiselle d'honneur et la jeune femme avait tout de suite accepté.

Ses longs cheveux rouge sang retombaient en boucle sur ses épaules, jusqu'à un petit coussin de velours blanc qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Dessus était posée une bague.

A l'opposé, près de son fiancé, c'était Juvia qui lui apportait, sur un coussin en velours doré, une bague semblable à la précédente.

La cérémonie pouvait commencer.

Makarof entama un long discours, rappelant pourquoi ils étaient là, toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé avant de pouvoir s'aimer, et que leur amour devrait servir d'exemple à tout le monde.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin le moment crucial, son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu'elle crut étouffer. Elle ne doutait pas, oh non ! Elle était juste si fébrile qu'elle avait l'impression que ses jambes pourraient se dérober sous elle à n'importe quel moment. Son sang battit si fort à ses tempes qu'elle n'entendit pas un mot de ce que prononça le maître de la guilde. C'est seulement lorsque toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, dans une attente qui rendait l'air presque irrespirable, qu'elle réalisa qu'on attendait qu'elle parle.

Elle leva la tête vers son futur mari, dont les yeux rouges la regardaient avec toute la tendresse du monde.

Sans réfléchir, comme un besoin irrépressible, elle ouvrit la bouche dont sortit un son étouffé : " Oui ". Oui elle voulait rester auprès de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, oui elle prendrait soin de lui comme s'il était la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux, oui elle l'aimait.

Lorsqu'il prononça le mot à son tour, passant à son tour l'alliance à son doigt, elle hoqueta, comme lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait pour la première fois. Comment un simple mot pouvait déterminer tout le bonheur d'une vie ? Comment pouvait-il contenir autant de joie et de passion ?

Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots qui la secouaient.

Soudain, on souleva son voile d'un geste à la fois doux et impatient, et des bras la serrèrent contre un torse musclé. Un doigt souleva son menton, et elle sourit à travers ses larmes.

Il l'embrassa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, et tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait.

" - Gajeel Redfox, Levy MacGarden, je vous déclare officiellement mari et femme. "

OoOoO

Aujourd'hui était et resterait le plus beau de sa vie entière et jamais son sourire ne serait plus éclatant qu'en cet instant.

'' _Lucy... Natsu... j'aurais tellement voulu que vous soyez ici aujourd'hui..._ ''


End file.
